1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to an array test apparatus and method, and more particularly, to an array test apparatus and method for a display device including an organic light-emitting diode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Of display devices, an organic light-emitting display device is a display device that displays information such as images, characters, etc. using light generated when holes and electrons respectively from an anode and a cathode combine together in an organic layer located between the anode and the cathode.
The organic light-emitting display device does not require a light source due to their self-luminous characteristics. In addition, the organic light-emitting display device has various advantages such as low power consumption, high luminance, and high response speed. Due to such advantages, the organic light-emitting display device is drawing attention as a next-generation display device.
In an organic light-emitting display device, a supply of a driving current to an organic light-emitting diode (“OLED”) is controlled by transistors that constitute each pixel circuit. However, when a pixel circuit fails to operate properly or when a line is cut or short-circuits, the driving current cannot be properly delivered to the organic light-emitting diode, causing the organic light-emitting diode to malfunction. For this reason, lines may be tested before the formation of the organic light-emitting diode to detect whether the lines operate normally (whether the lines are not cut or short-circuit) and repair defective lines. This is advantageous in terms of manufacturing time and cost.
Therefore, there is an urgent need for an array test apparatus and method for testing whether a pixel circuit array operates normally before the formation of an organic light-emitting diode. Here, the array test apparatus tests arrays that constitute an organic light-emitting display device after the completion of a low-temperature polysilicon (“LTPS”) process of the organic light-emitting display device.